Rose
by Shadow Fox
Summary: I was board so I decided to write this. The plot a young girl named Rose is a evil pokemon trainor, a leader of a unorginized group. Any way she blew up Varidian Gym and well read to find out. It getts ki


Ok people Shadow kai here I was board out of my mind when this stroy popped up. OK so If you like it's just a prolog but if not it pronly will be the end. Enjoy.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon sank into the far west, Dimming the forest. The stars began to lose there twinkel as a new light began to ascend in the east. The city was slowly comeing into veiw. As it did a young teenage girl probly 15 or 16. Her eyes where a emrald green and her hair a bright red. She wore baggy black zip jeans a KoRn Untouchables shirt and had some chains around her neck and wrist. (AN: The frecker type of chains.)She also hade a black school back pack.) As She finished her ciggerett, she pulled out a black pokeball and threw it up into the air. A Pidgeot flew out of the ball as she caught it. She toseed her budd. " You know what to do." The bird nodded as it allowed her to climb on its back. They took flight over the city and high up into the cloudes.  
  
" Hey, over here." A voice of a young man yelled. She motioned her pidgeot to turn. A young teenage boy 17 or 18 was facing her. His eyes where a deep blue and his hair spiky and yellow. His close blue jeans with a world peace shirt on. He flew on a Charizard.  
  
" What do you want." The girl Snickered annoyed by him popping in.  
  
" I was doing my morning jog when I spotted you, So I came up here to ask why are you flying soo early?" The Boy asked.  
  
" My bissness is my bissness, so leave me alone you little hippy." She replied coldly before adding " Why don't you go back home and watch Barney or some shit like that, while I do what I have to do." She finished.  
  
" Gee your cranky on this lovely morning. How about a pokemon battle to calm you down sweetie?" He asked with the confidence of a pokemon master befor adding " But if I win will you tell me what your up too."  
  
She rolled her eyes befor saying " Fine, But I'm not sweet I'm more like bitch. I'll just kick you ass. Also I make the rules. One on one and no real rules." She pulled out a black pokeball.  
  
" Alright, but before we begin I would like to introduce my self. I am Mark Boomer from Celedon city." He said with pride.  
  
" I don't give stupid little introductions. Go." She cooly spoke throwing out the black pokeball, a Dragonair flew out.  
  
" Thats a nice pokemon, I wonder if it could win against mine." Mark threw out a normal pokeball and a Fearow flew out.  
  
" Thunder bolt." She said clamly but stern in a way. The dragonairs eyes glowed yellow as it let out a thunder bolt.  
  
" Dodge it." He shouted. As the attack let lose. A bolt of lightning hits its wing an it is shocked but not down for the count. It quikly flew up." OK Fearow drill peck." Mark Commanded.  
  
" Dragonair, Ice beam." She said placidly. The dragonair opened its mouth and a blue orb built up then it relesed it as a bright blue beam.  
  
" Ferow drill peck trough it." The fearows beack started to spin as it drilled throw the ice beam. Then it hit Dragonair right in the head as it did Dragonar wraped it's snake like body around the fearow.  
  
" Dragonair finish it with a fire blast." She said with no expression. " Draaaaa....." The pokemon seemed to yell gaining it's power as it shot the fire blast at the fearow knocking it out.  
  
" Fearow...." Mark cried in defet. Dragonair let the fearow go as he recalled it." Your inceredability good." He commetted befor adding " How many gym badges have you won?" He asked.  
  
" Why do you care, Any way I don't have time to answer your dorky qestions little boy. Later." She replied, moting for her pigeot to fly away. It turned around and was about to fly off when Mark said " But can I at least have your name?" When he asked, he seemed desprate. " Fine if you'll leave me alone." She paused then Said " OK they call me Rose. Now will you leave me alone." And with that she flew off into the sky. But if she had looked back she would have noticed Mark pulled out a black radio. But she hadent.  
  
As Rose flew the pidgeot dived below the cloudes once befor gliding above the buildings. She took off her back pack and pulled out a Bomb of some short. " OK Pidgeot you see the gym down there dive down and you know the rest. " She sinsterly wispred to the pokemon who seemed to smirk at the orders. It did as commanded diving down as she threw the bomb down to the gym. Then flew off into the distance. For a short period there was silence.But then came a loud explosion. She smiled in what she thought was victory until she looked back to see a helacopter take off in her direction.  
  
" Shit, Pidgeot you knew as well as I did this might just happen so heres what I want you to do...." She started to wisper instructions to her pidgeot. It nodded just as the helacopter lunched a missile at them, Pidgeot barly doged it. " Lets get our ass's out of here go." Rose shouted as the giant bird took flight into the cloudes the chopper followed. Pidgeot flew higher and higer as the chopper shot more missiles at them. " See ya later." Rose said flicking off the chopper and jumping off her brid pokemon and into the cloudes.  
  
The helacoppter made a turn as she called out her Dragonair it took flight and dove after her. She grabbed on to its snake like body then pulled her self on to it. " Whe will this asshole learn I always have two ways out." She muttered as the dragonair flew into the forest doging trees and flying close to the ground. She looked back to see the helachopter flying behinf he in the forest. " Dragonair take a grap and shoot it at the window. " Rose demanded. The pokemon looked secptical at first but then nodded. It started to smell really bad down below but then some crap started to fall on the ground. The the dragonair Shoot some brown stuff at the chopper hitting it in the windsheild. The chopper turned back in defet.  
  
" Opp's sorry bout that." She chucled the pokemon did to as the flew on into Varidian forest.  
  
Well it was my first ijn almost a year. Tell me do you people want to see more or no." At least it's funny."  
  
Shadow kai. 


End file.
